IN HONOR OF LULA
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Language alert Stephanie stumbles over Lula's murder and almost starts a mob war. Shock of shocks when you find out how many people are involved all because Joe can't keep it in his pants.


Stephanie went into the bond's office and sat the box of doughnuts down and took one.

"Connie, any new files for me?"

"I have six but most are easy catches."

"Connie, has any one heard from Morelli lately?"

"I saw him yesterday. Why?"

"I heard a rumor about him."  
"What about this time?"  
"I heard that Terri's father gave her an ultimatum to either drop him or she would be disowned."

"I heard that too. But she was with him last night at Marty's just down from where you live."

"I hope he knows what he is doing. Terri has been his main fuck since high school. He was screwing her the whole time he was going with me. Thanks to Ranger's surveillance I was able to get dates, times and places. When I quit seeing him I told Ranger not to waste any more time on his worthless ass."

Stephanie left the office. She was driving to check out her first skip when it dawned on her that Lula was not there. Hmm, something is up with that!

After about an hour Stephanie managed to catch Josh Kittle who was wanted for armed robbery. Surprise Stephanie stayed clean and still managed to take him down. She shackled him in the back seat and delivered him to the Trenton PD check in. She got her body receipt and she drove back to the Bonds Office.

"Here is my body receipt, Connie. He wasn't to hard to convince."

"Here is your check."

"Where is Lula?"

"I don't know. She never called in this morning. I tried her home phone and her cell phone and she is not answering either one."

"This is not like her. Maybe I will drive over there and check it out."

"Let me know if you find her."

"OK. Later."

Stephanie drove over to Lula's apartment building and she walked up the two flights of stairs as her building has no elevator.

When she knocked on the door she got no answer.

Stephanie tried the door and it was open. She went in and yelled for Lula. No answer and the bed had not been slept in. Lula's cellphone and purse were still on the bedside stand.

This is not good. Stephanie called Tank. "Tank, has anyone heard from Lula?"

"Not in several days. She won't talk to me. Why?"

"I am in her apartment and her bed is not slept in and her purse and phone are still on the bedside table."

"I am on my way. Leave and go sit in your car."

"OK."

Ten minutes Tank pulled up and they walked through the apartment. Nothing appeared missing nor was there a sign of struggle. But Lula would not have left without her purse and phone.

Tank called Eddie on the PD Force. Eddie came by and he asked if they wanted to start a missing person report on her. Stephanie did so she gave him all the information she knew and she also told Eddie what kind of car she was driving and Stephanie did not know the license plate but Eddie said he could find out.

After about 20 minutes Eddie left and Stephanie drove back to the Bond's Office.

"I just filed a missing person report on Lula."  
"Why?" Connie asked.

"Her purse and her cell phone were still in plain sight but no sign of her plus she did not sleep in her bed last night."

"This does not sound like Lula."

"I know that is why I filed the report.

Eddie called the PD and they have no record of her being held by the jail nor has the County got her or was she at any hosptial."

"I don't like the feel of this!" Connie remarked.

"Me either. I would not begin to know where to search for her."

"Me either. She never talks about any close friends. She has not been dating anyone since she lost Tank."

"I hope she is alright. I am going out to chase more skips."

"I will keep my ears open to the scanner."

"Thanks, Connie."

Stephanie worked another two hours and brought in 3 more skips when Joe called her phone.

"Yes, Joe?"

"Cupcake, Eddie tells me Lula is missing."  
"Looks like it."

"I saw her yesterday about 7 PM. She was already drunk so maybe she is sleeping it off somewhere?"

"Was she alone?"

"Yes."

"Her purse and phone are in her apartment."

"I told Eddie every thing I knew. I hope she will be OK."  
"Me too."

"Did you put Ranger on it too?"

"No, but Tank was there so he will do what he can to find her."

"Call me if you need me, Cupcake."

"Alright, Joe. Thanks for calling."

"Are you going to be alright?"  
"Yes, I will be fine for now."

"Bye, Cupcake."

"Bye, Joe."

Stephanie went to Lula's apartment building and talked to her neighbors. One woman said she left about 6 PM and said she had a date with Mr. Hottie. Stephanie flinched. That is Lula's name for Joe Morelli. "Oh, my god" she thought. Joe did say he saw her last night but a date? Something stunk to high heaven here!

Another neighbor said Lula was meeting "her fella" down at the park by the river. The neighbor did not know who she was talking about. Surely she wasn't screwing Joe Morelli. But Stephanie's gut told her to check it out just the same.

Stephanie drove down to the park by the river. At first she did not see Lula's car. But she got to thinking about where in the park you would go if you were going to make out. She remembered as a teenager there was a lover's lane behind the swimming pool's beach house. Stephanie drove down the lane and she found Lula's car but no keys in it and it was unlocked.

Stephanie called Eddie again and Eddie met her there. Stephanie had not touched the car except the car door handle. Eddie called the crime scene unit out and they started dusting for prints while Eddie and Stephanie walked down the lane towards the river.

Eddie and Stephanie got close to the river and Eddie noticed a body laying just away from the shore and it was Lula floating face down in the water. Eddie stopped Stephanie from going any further. Eddie radioed for back up and of course that will bring in Joe Morelli since he works Homicide. Stephanie also told Eddie what the neighbor said about Lula going out with Joe. Eddie called his supervisor and told him to keep Morelli at the station because he had just became a Person of Interest.

Stephanie called Tank so he did not hear it from anyone else. Tank was shocked and he headed down to the scene because he knew they would want to talk to him also.

They brought in flood lights and they scoured the area for clues. Stephanie sat in her car and Ranger had driven Tank to the area.

"What happened?"

"Don't know but I know Joe was the last known person to see her alive. One of her neighbors said they had a date last night."

"Lula dating Morelli?"

"I guess so."

"How long this been going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Ranger, my question is why would Lula leave her apartment without her purse or her cell phone? Where is her car keys?"

"What killed her did Eddie say?"  
"He wouldn't let me get close enough to see."

"Let me go check and see what he will tell us."

Ranger and Tank went up to Eddie.

"What happened, Eddie?"

"I don't know yet. I don't want to get her out of the water until the coroner gets here."

"Stephanie says Joe was the last known person to see her and they were to have a date."

"Morelli is under lock and key until we sort this out."

"This is not like Morelli's style."

"No, but I can't rule him out yet either."

"This is going to shake this whole town if they think a cop did this."

"I know but he is the least of my worries but there is also a chance that he is innocent and I have to protect him too."

"Don't envy you of your job. If we can help let us know but in the meantime we will stay out of your way."

"Thanks, Ranger.

Five hours later they were leaving the scene and the police left a guard on duty until the CSI crew could comb it again.

The news had hit the television but the police had told the news crew they had no suspects. They also mentioned Lula's past job and they slanted everything towards she went back to her old job. They were trying to protect Joe.

Connie heard about it on the nightly news and she called Stephanie on the cell phone.

"Are they sure it is Lula?"

"I saw her and it is her."

"How did they kill her?"  
"Gunshot to the forehead then put in the water."

"Do they know who did it?"

"No. But I can't figure out why she would leave without her purse or cellphone."

"Not unless she had no choice in the matter."

"That and we didn't find the car keys."

"How is Tank doing?"

"He is fine but he is pissed that someone would do that to her or anyone else."

"Can't blame him there. Let me know if I can help."

"Ranger and Tank are sitting with me so I am fine. This was shocking and I have seen death before but this hurts being so close to home."

"I know it does. Keep me informed."

THE NEXT MORNING:

Stephanie went to the Bond Office as usual.

"It seems strange not to see Lula here."

"I know the office feels empty with out her here."

"Any skips?"

" Not a one but I will have later today since it is General Sessions court day."

"OK, then I will catch you later."

Stephanie drove down to the crime scene and Eddie was there trying to find any scrap they might have missed.

"Eddie, what do we know?

"She was shot with a 38 Special. That rules out both Joe and Tank. Tank carries a 9 mm Glock. It has been tested and proven not to be a match. Joe's service gun has been cleared also.

"Any idea who it might have been?"

"No, but if she has been at it again on Stark Street it could be anyone. But a 38 Special would lead me to believe the shooter is a female. Most men prefer something heftier than a 38 Special. "

"Maybe she had a married boyfriend and the wife or girlfriend found out and followed her? Or what if Terri Gilman"

found out about her and Joe and decided to eliminate the competition?"

"I can not imagine Joe being with Lula if he had Terri at his beck and call."

"What has Joe said about all this?"

"That he had a date with Lula for sex and that she was alive when he left but they did the act in her apartment not in the park."

"Hmm, then what would make her come out here after Joe left? This is a known lover's lane so I think it means something."

Stephanie got ready to leave and when she turned around she had a feeling something was leading her to a bunch of bushes. She walked over to the thorny bushes and used her purse to hold the branches back. Under the bush was Lula's car keys. It had her zodiac sign on them.

"Eddie, come here, please."

"What is it Stephanie?"

"Look down!"

Eddie looked down and saw the keys. "Hey Scott bring your camera over here."

"Yeah, Eddie."

"Get a picture of these keys for me."

Scott took several pictures from different angles. Eddie put on some gloves and picked up the keys and put them in an envelope and put his initials on the envelope. Along with a code that was his code alone.

"Stephanie, how did you find them?"

"I don't know. It was like I was being shown where they were."

"Well, thank your guide."

"Thanks, Lula."

Stephanie left to go after more skips.

LATER THAT EVENING:

Stephanie went to see Ranger at RangeMan.

"Have you turned anything new on Lula?"

"No. No one knows who she saw and the police have her phone so hopefully they will find out something from that."

"Has Hector heard anything from Stark Street?"

"Lula has been seen down there frequently so they were guessing she was Hoeing again."

"But after all this time, why?"

"Her bank records shows that her bank account was overdrawn by $100 dollars so maybe she was trying to make up the difference."

"I am still in shock. Lula wasn't the best person but she was my friend."

"We will figure it out, Babe."

"That won't bring her back."

"Nothing can do that. Just remember the good times."

"I know. I am going to go home. I am tired."

"You could stay here."

"Ranger I appreciate the thought but right now I am not in the mood for sex and to deny you that wouldn't be right either."

"Babe, no sex involved unless you want there to be."

"I just want to go home and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Your choice, Babe. I am here if you need me."

"Thanks, Ranger."

Stephanie left and went to her apartment. She fed Rex his grape and hamster nuggets.

It was early but Stephanie showered and got ready for bed.

Stephanie laid down and the emotions overwhelmed her and the tears rolled down her cheeks and Stephanie made no move to stop them. She felt so sorry for Lula. Stephanie did not know when she fell asleep.

About 1 am Stephanie felt Ranger's presence and she found him in her bed. "Why are you here?"

"Babe, I just needed to check on you. Should I leave?"

Stephanie rolled over to face him.

"Please don't just hold me."

Ranger pulled her close and stroked her hair. "Babe, I am worried about you."

"I will be fine. Thanks for being here. I thought I could handle this news but guess I was wrong."

"Babe, your heart is too loving and caring not to be hurting right now."

"Why, Lula?"

"Babe, how many times have your friends said that about you? No one understands the reasons for crime."

Ranger kissed her cheek. "I haven't told you lately but I love you and glad you are alright."

"I love you too, Ranger."

Stephanie kissed him but this time starting a sex romp didn't seem appropriate. Instead he just pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Go to sleep you have tossed and turned all night. I am here and promise not to leave until you get some sleep."

Stephanie turned on her side and snuggled up to Ranger and before long he felt her breathing relax. But his thoughts were on ideas of who to look at for having a motive for the murder. He didn't have very many ideas and that worried him because he felt it was someone they knew but hadn't even considered.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Eddie Gazzara called me on my cell phone.

"Stephanie? I need to meet with you immediately."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No this is about Lula's murder and I have some information and I haven't even told the Chief yet. But I think you need to know."

"Meet me at Pino's."

"No, this needs to be more private."

"What do you suggest?"

"I am outside your building. Just let me in."

"Come on up."

Eddie knocked on Stephanie's door.

"Come in, Eddie. This sounds urgent."

Eddie handed Stephanie a DNA sheet, which Stephanie has seen this type of form before. Eddie helped her sit down when she became unstable on her feet.

"You are telling me that Joe's sperm was found in Lula?"

"Yes and the paper also said it was recent because it was still viable. Which means it happened in the last 24 hours before her death."

"My god! Joe screwed Lula then he must have killed her too."

"Not necessarily, Steph. What if she slept with Joe and she had a jealous suitor who kidnapped her after Joe had sex with her?"

"Then that puts Tank on the hot seat since he is last known suitor of Lula's."

"Unfortunately it does. But I also have proof that Tank was at RangeMan all that night so he will be excluded unless something else turns up."

"Then who is the suitor?"

"I am hoping you might be able to use the Burg Grapevine to help us with that question."

"I will call Connie and get her on it."

"Thanks, Steph. How are you handling this?"

"Eddie, I thought she was my friend. But now I am questioning that also but still she did not deserve to be killed."

"I agree. You can keep that copy. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Eddie."

Eddie left and Stephanie called Tank.

"Tank, it is Steph. Eddie just left my apartment but he left me with a DNA sheet that shows Joe Morelli had sex with Lula less than 24 hours before her death. Since you were a past suitor they looked at you but Eddie said you could prove you never left the building."

"I never left the building."

"Tank, have Hector get the video copied so it will be ready when they come to question you again. Do you know of any other person she was going out with?"

"No I don't. We were not even speaking."

"Tank, have Hector also check his gang contacts and see if any of them have heard anything about this in case she went back to being a Ho."

"I will. I never thought of that possibility because she was so adamant about never doing that again."

"Thanks, Tank. Bye."

"Bye, Steph."

IN THE MEANTIME AT THE JAIL:

Joe Morelli was being held in solitary confinement. When the Chief came to talk to him.

"Did you kill Lula, Joe?"

"No sir, I did not."

"Can you tell me why your sperm was found in Lula?"

"Lula and I had a date at her apartment and she was alive when I left."

"There was no semen found on the sheets."

"The bed was messed up when I left. I don't know how to explain that. I did have sex with her but I did not kill her."

"Do you know if she had any other partners?"

"I don't know. Did you ask Tank?"

"Yes, and we have proof that Tank was at RangeMan with plenty of witnesses. He never left the building."

"Then I don't know who could have done this."

"Did you have sex with any other women who might have gotten jealous?"

"Chief, I do sleep with other women but none that would kill because of it."

"In other words you refuse to name names?"

"I will take the 5th on that one."

"Joe, you are hiding something and it could cost you your job."

"Chief, better my job than my life so no I will not name names."

AT TERRI GILMAN'S HOUSE:

Terri was cleaning up the apartment and she was trying to sort out the fact that Joe had sex with Lula 24 hours before she was killed.

Considering Joe spent that night with her should she come forward as Joe's witness?

Terri decided to go see her father. Terri drove up to the Gilman complex and went to her father's study.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you."  
"I am in a fix and I need your help on how to handle it."

"I know, Terri, I have told you many times that Joe Morelli is going to be your downfall. Now you will be a suspect in this murder."

"Daddy, Joe and I were together all night. I did not know he had screwed Lula before he came to me. So while I am Joe's alibi I am also a suspect since they will say I was jealous of them."

"Terri, can you prove you were with Joe all night?"

"I can prove that at 10:30 Joe and I ordered pizza from Shorty's delivered but that still doesn't fill in the time gap of Lula's murder."

"I would suggest you talk to the Police and give them your statement and take the lawyer with you for safety sake."

"I am so sorry, Daddy."

"Terri, I love you but you and I both know that Joe is playing footsies with your connection to us to get tidbits to tip of the cops with. He has been caught several times passing on deliberately false information that we fed to you. He repeated it word for word. If it were not for your feelings he would be dead already."

"You used me for bait to leak information to Joe?"

"Yes, we needed to find the leak in the organization and unfortunately you were not the only leak we found. The others have been eliminated or dismissed but you I can't treat them like we did them. I just wished I knew what there is about that man that has kept you his puppet for all these years."

"I don't know Daddy. But when I am in bed with Joe I feel like he loves me like no other man ever has."

"Then, Honey, you have realize that good sex and love are not the same thing. Loving a person like you seek is a man who puts you above all others. If Joe has multiple partners where are you on his list? Lula was a known Whore. Then what does that make you in his eyes?"

"Daddy, I know what you are saying but there is something about Joe I can not resist."

"Terri, I am telling you straight up. After you get out of this if I ever catch you with Joe Morelli I will totally and permanent disown you and have you committed to a mental institute to find out how brain washed Morelli has you. I am not kidding, Terri. I will disown you if you continue this toxic relationship.

BACK AT THE BOND'S OFFICE:

Connie was doing her normal routine but her feelings were anything but routine.

Connie had been dating Joe Morelli since he broke up with Stephanie Plum. They both decided that silence was their best bet since Connie's family was at odds with Terri's family. Terri was Morelli's contact with the mob. Morelli always tells Connie that after sex with Terri she would answer anything he asked so he always pumped her for information.

It finally dawned on Connie that she did the same thing. They would have sex and then it became a talk fest to unwind.

Connie knew what she had to do. She picked up the phone and called her father.

"Papa can you come by the Bond's Office and bring Jackson with you?"

"Constance, what is this all about?"

"Papa, I have made a fatal mistake. I have been having sex with Joe Morelli. I could be a suspect in Lula's murder."

"Damn it, Constance!"

"Just bring Jackson and I want to tell Eddie the truth but I want to know what my options are."

"We will be on our way."

A HALF HOUR LATER:

Connie's father and Roger Jackson came into the Bond's Office.

"What is going on, Constance?"

"I have put myself in the middle of a murder investigation."

"Tell me what you know."

"Mr. Jackson, I have been sleeping with Joe Morelli before Lula got murdered."

"OK, give me the details."

"Joe is a hottie in my book. He broke up with Stephanie Plum and about two months later he asked me out. I went and one thing led to another and I slept with him. He is fantastic in bed and I enjoyed that. Joe told me that he and Terri Gilman were not a couple but he slept with her to keep up with her family's gossip and he would spill his knowledge to his superior to keep track of the family's goings on."

"Did he do the same to you?"

"The only thing I can remember telling him was when Junior Burke was dealing dope. But Burke never got in any trouble because of what I told him."

"Constance, did you know that the FBI is investigating the Burke family?"

"No, I didn't."

"It seems as if your spilling to Morelli that the one whole family could lead them to all of us."

"My god! I am sorry, Daddy."

"Constance, you know better than that. I will order the family to distance itself from you until this whole thing is over."

"I understand Daddy. I am sorry!"  
"Constance, if you need to get in touch with us please go through Mr. Jackson here so none of us can be traced through you."

"I understand. Tell Momma I am sorry."

"Constance, you understand that you will also be a suspect in Lula's murder?"

"Yes, but I didn't do it."

"I suggest you and I go to the police of our own free will before they find this connection. Do you have an alibi for that time frame?"

"Yes, I was in New York with Jenny Stapleton and I have hotel and credit card receipts to prove it."

"Good. Can you close up the Office?"

"Yes. I will put a sign on the door and they can call Vinnie's cellphone."

"OK, let's go."

Connie went with Roger Jackson into the police station and asked for the person handling the Joe Morelli case. The desk Sargent put them in touch with Eddie Gazzara.

Eddie came into the room. "Hi, Connie what brings you here?"

"I came to give you some information on Joe Morelli's case."

"Alright, what do you know?"

"I have been sleeping with Joe Morelli."

"Who hasn't Joe been sleeping with?"

"Eddie, I brought proof that I was out of town when Lula was murdered but I also wanted you to know that I was involved with Morelli. I know that would make me a suspect but I did not kill Lula. I wouldn't have even if I had know he was sleeping with her."

Connie handed Eddie all the paperwork and it did prove that Connie drove to New York and was in New York at the Time Square Casino and that she won $200.

"Thank you, Connie for coming forward and this will clear you from the suspect list.

"Do you know if Lula was doing any Hoeing again."

"Not that she ever told me. I did not even know she was sleeping with Morelli."

"She never gave any hint of it?"

"No. But she did know that I was attracted to Joe. She did not know that I had slept with him. I kept it a secret so it would not get back to Stephanie. I knew that would break our friendship."

"I understand how you could feel that way."

"Anything else you think I should know?"

"Lula had a skip the other day when Stephanie was tied up with Ranger's out of town skip. His name is Gene Barrett and he threatened to kill her for catching him and putting him in jail."

"We will check him out. Thanks, Connie. You are free to go."

"Thanks, Eddie. I hope you catch who did this!"

"So do I. I am taking this one personal since I always enjoyed Lula's antics."

"She will be missed."

Connie and her lawyer left.

"Good job, Connie. You can breathe now."

"Sorry I can't. I betrayed the family. Who knows I maybe the next person to wind up dead."

"I promise to tell the family the facts and I will get your father to put out the work that anyone harms you they will answer to him.

"Yeah, but Mr. Jackson. Since I slept with Joe and did the same thing that Terri did will this start a mob family war?"

"That I can't predict but it is very possible that could be the outcome and if it does happen I will have you hidden away."

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson. Maybe I will hide out before it happens."

"You will look guilty, please don't do that. I will see to it the Family will not retaliate as much as possible. As for Junior you may not have been the only one to mention the connection. There is also two other people who have brought this to the cops attention so I can't see them singling you out."

"I will take precautions. I might even see if Stephanie can put me in a safe house until this blows over."

"Wait to see how it shakes out but find out if it is an open possibility though."

"OK, Mr. Jackson. I will stay put."

"You need me just call day or night."

"I will. Tell Daddy I am sorry and I still love him."

Roger pulled her close and into a hug. "Honey, it will take more than this for him to disown you. He was acting out of hurt more than anger."

"I was so stupid."

"You are a female and with that specimen I will not blame you."

Roger squeezed her shoulders and they parted ways.

Connie called Stephanie.

"Steph, it is Connie. Can you come to the Bond's Office for lunch and I will call Pino's and have it delivered. I need to talk to you. It is personal."

"Sure Connie. I will be there."

"Thanks, Steph."

Stephanie arrives just as Pino's pulled up. Connie had paid with a credit card and Stephanie took the food inside the office.

"What is wrong, Connie?"

"Steph I have gotten myself into the middle of Lula's murder."

"How did you do that?"

"I was sleeping with Joe behind your back."

Stephanie took a sharp intake of breath. "Why?"

"You two broke up and I was lonely and Joe asked me out and I accepted. We had a few drinks and I gave in. But the day Lula was murdered Jenny Stapleton and I were at the Casino in ,Time Square. We got home after they had found her."

"Joe is free to see whoever he wants so why should I be mad at you."

"I betrayed our friendship."

"Connie, when you went with Joe he was a free agent. I am not mad at you but I am worried because since he has been seen with Terri Gilman for so long what if your being with him starts a mob war? Gilman and Rosolli Families are more enemies than they work together?"

"That is why I asked you to come by. Stephanie if this does start a Mob war can you find me a safe house to stay in?"

"I will discuss it with Ranger since he is the one who owns them but I will see what he might suggest."

"I will be grateful." Stephanie gave Connie a hug. "Connie, I know you are scared so be careful. I still love you, girl."

"Thanks, Steph. I was afraid you would disown me too."

"No, Connie. Joe is free game but take it from me that man is fantastic at lying and making his side sound totally believable. You can do better than that. We both know how fantastic he is in bed but he uses his sexual prowess to make his requests sound totally logical. Don't fall for it. He is a cad and is an expert of digging out information without you realizing you are giving him what he is seeking. The only person he cares about is himself. Love built on a lust might be pleasurable at the time but when gotten by lying makes it the most hurtful kind of manipulation."

Connie hugged Stephanie again and Stephanie left to talk to Ranger.

At RangeMan Steph went to Ranger's Office.

Stephanie knocked.

"Enter."

"Ranger, I just left Connie. She has a favor to ask."

Stephanie sat down on the couch.

"What does she need?"

"It seems as if Connie has been screwing Joe Morelli."

"Holy Cow!"

"Connie also has been caught in the middle of a possible Mob Family war between the Gilman and Rosolli Family. She asked if it came to that if you would find her a safe house to stay in until it calmed down. Her family has distanced itself from her and she is afraid they can't or won't protect her."

"I will but not in this state!"

" I will tell her."

"I have one in Maine that no one would find her at. I am only doing this because you asked me too. What the hell was she doing with Joe Morelli?"

"Joe was using her like he uses Terri to gain mob information. Joe told her that him and Terri had split so she thought she was safe. Connie did not know that Lula was screwing Joe also."

"Who wasn't Morelli screwing?"

"Me at that time."

"Not funny, Babe."

"But the truth. All other women were his targets."

"Are you sure your blood work has come back clean?"

"YES! ASK BOBBY!"

"Calm down, Babe. Even I did not Joe was whoring that many women."

"That is one reason I chose to walk away. I found out not only was he messing with Terri but three other women and all of them were mob family members."

"You never told me that."

"I figured you had enough intel on him to already know."

"That shows me our system has a major flaw. If the intel won't show those women then how am I supposed to fully protect you?"

Stephanie went and sat on Ranger's lap. She put her arms around his neck.

"Ranger, I love you. Thank you for helping Connie. I think once she has time to think about this she will need friends. This is going to shake her to her core."

"Babe, I would do almost anything for you." Ranger kissed her and then deepened the kiss.

"Babe, quit squirming on my lap or it will require a trip to 7."

"It is your fault to for being so damn irresistible."

"Sue me."

"I can't because if I sue you I would lose you and I don't want to ever do that."

"Then, why don't we make it permanent?"

"Are you proposing?"

"Sounds like it to me."

"Don't tease me, Ranger. That would hurt too much."

"Babe, I am not teasing. I am tired of finding excuses to leave you when all I want to do is to screw you more and more."

"Then yes, Ranger. I will marry you."

"Before or after we find out who killed Lula?"

"Let's wait until after. I want to help find the killer first. But what do you want to do?"

"I want you in my bed tonight and every other night I don't care if the paper is there or not. That piece of paper does not make my commitment to you any less. I have wanted you since I first saw you in that diner!"

"Why does loving me scare you enough to make you run from me?"

"Same question for you. We both have been afraid of this moment. As for me it feels like a dream and it will disappear."

"I have always felt I was not good enough for you."  
"Why would you think that?"

"You have money, I can barely pay my bills without working here. You are one of God's perfect specimens of maleness at it's perfection. I have nothing to offer you."

"Oh, Babe! You have brought light to my life I never thought would be possible. You have given me back my humanity like no other person has ever been able to do."

Ranger kissed her again. He looked into her eyes and then told her. "Babe, remember how your mother always makes you feel like you are worthless? That is how my lifestyle has created life for me. As a paid mercenary people think less of me because of my past. Who would really trust a hired killer?"

"Ranger, I love you for your treating me like I am worth something. But I don't need your money to make me love you. That look of love in your eyes when our eyes meet is something your money can't buy."

"Babe, why haven't we ever had this discussion before?"

"Because I think we were too chicken to have it for fear one of us would walk away from each other."

"I sent you back to Joe because I honestly thought you would see me a damaged material."

"Oh no, Ranger! You are not damaged! You are such a lovable person despite the hard exterior you portray to the outside world. My love for you and your love for me has shown me just how lovable and human Carlos is. You see I am in love with two men at one time but only when they are in the same body do I want to commit to those men."

"Babe, you are something else. Here we spent time running away and all it took was for me to let you love both of my personalities?"

"I think losing Lula and finding out the extent of Joe's infidelities has taught me that I don't want to waste another minute without you."

"Then will you, PLEASE move in with me until I can find us a real house?"

"Let's go pack up my apartment."

"Why not donate it all because you won't need any of it."

"Then let's go get Rex and bring him home."

"Babe, I will send some one to get Rex. I want to take you to 7 and get you naked."

"I like your idea better than mine. Does it make me bad because I want you, your loving and your body 24/7."

"Babe, that just shows us the intensity of our love and few people ever achieve the level you and I are starting at."

Stephanie kissed Ranger this time. "Shut up and let's let actions speak for themselves."

Stephanie got off of his lap and led him to the elevator. The doors open and Ranger unlocked the door and they walked straight to the bedroom.

They did not come out for over three hours. But when they did they both had that just fucked look and they were loving every moment of it.

Stephanie had a memento of that loving session wearing a blue sapphire and diamond engagement ring which will prove to anyone who looks at it that Stephanie Plum is well loved and anyone who knows her personally will have no doubt who put that rock on her finger. Sure wasn't Joe Morelli!

BACK TO THE SEARCH FOR LULA'S KILLER:

Eddie was using every tool available to them. They had not turned up one clue to the killer's identity nor had they found Lula's car keys. It appeared this murder would go unsolved.

The police had checked out Gene Barrett and he was at work overnight at McDonald's and their video proved it. He was cleared.

Hector called Stephanie into his office.

"Stephanie, I got word that both the Gilman and the Rosolli Families are stockpiling weapons and calling in favors. They are getting ready for a mob war like Trenton has never seen. I also know you want Ranger to protect Connie."

"Ranger said he had a safe house in Maine Connie can use."

"My suggestion to Ranger will be to send you both out of town because once it starts you will also be a target because you are the one blowing the whistle on Joe and brought attention to both families."

"I never thought about anyone coming after me because of this."

"Let's go talk to Ranger.

Stephanie and Hector went to Ranger's Office.

Hector knocked.

"Enter."

"Boss, Stephanie and I have something to tell you."

"I am listening."

"Boss, my gang sources have told me the Rosolli and Gilman Families are stock piling weapons and bringing in explosive experts. I think both Stephanie and Connie both are unsafe in Trenton any more. Connie for being in the Rosolli Family but Stephanie for being the whistle blower."

"What do you think, Babe?"  
"I had not thought about myself being in danger but if a mob war does break out then yes I would have a target on my back."

"What do you suggest Hector?"

"I think both girls needs to get out of the country not just into a safe house."

"Why the country?"

"Stephanie mentioned the safe house in Maine. But that house is so remote it would take a whole team to monitor it. But if we took them to the private island in Hawaii there is a security force already in place. Not to mention if the war does break out you will have your hands full here to protect our own clients and not be able to protect the girls. If this war breaks out it will take Trenton PD, State Troopers and the National Guard to control the fall out."

"You honestly think it will come to that."

"I would almost guarantee it. Unless Trenton moves Morelli he won't survive the attacks either."

"Then get Eddie in here and we need to set up a plan. Babe, I will allow you and Connie to be transported under assumed names to my private island and knowing your caged feelings please make you trips to the main island few and far between. I want you both safe."

"Ranger, I am probably going to shock you but I would welcome being on that island. I never thought I would be a target but Hector has told me it has been mentioned by both sides."

"Babe, I don't like sending you that far away but Hector is right. If war breaks out then I will be needed here and need every man I have so I wouldn't have much time to spend with you which could leave you vulnerable to attack. That is NOT AN OPTION I WILL ALLOW!"

"Ranger, when do Connie and I need to leave?"

"Let me make some calls. But within the next day or two."

"OK. I will talk to Connie."

"Babe, I need to talk to you alone about something. You are dismissed Hector. Thanks for all your help and please set up a secured phone line to the island house so I can stay in touch with her without any eavesdropping going on."

"Do we need the General's help with that?"

"No! The less people know the better. Don't tell anyone but Tank what is going on. The story will be Stephanie and I will stage an argument and she will storm out. Everyone will think we split up so they will not give RangeMan any static when the war starts."

"OK, Boss. This will have to be an Oscar winning performance to get the Families attention."

"My faith is in Babe and her distraction abilities."

"I agree with you on that point. I will play along like I knew nothing."

"Thanks, Hector."

Ranger told Stephanie they needed to go upstairs to plan so

nothing will get out.

Once in the apartment Ranger grabbed her and pulled her to him and was hanging on for dear life.

"Babe, I was thinking that you and I get married before you leave. That way your health care will be covered by my insurance if you get sick or hurt over there."

"Oh, Carlos! I want to marry you but how can I marry you then not have you to love at night?"

"Babe, if this war does not materialize I will fly over there as soon as I am sure you will not be in any danger. Then we will have the rest of our lives to spend together."

"Do I have to give this ring back when we fight?"

"Yes, to be believable but you will get it back when I ship you out. Just don't wear it in public. That way if a photographer happens to get a picture of you anywhere there won't be a sign of the ring in the picture."

"How do you think of all these little details?"

"Babe, this is what I am trained for. True the Army didn't teach me about relationships with females but I did learn to cover the details. Even the smallest ones."

"Are we going to stand her all day talking or are we going to make love while we have a chance?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Ranger picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He laid her on his bed and looked down on her.

"I love you, Stephanie Plum. Please, Please marry me today?"

"You arrange it and I will do it AFTER you make love to me first."

"You putting conditions on our marriage?"

"Ranger, can I turn my own word around and use it one you? Please make love to me!"

Ranger lowered himself on top of her and the loving was on in full gear. The two of them were in a playful mood but also had a sense of loss. When they both were fully satisfied then showered and of course one last sex session. They dressed and Ranger took her to Judge Harold W. George and they explained the circumstances and Judge George signed the marriage license and performed the marriage but then sealed and classified the marriage for 25 years. Sealed and Classified marriages would require a court order to be viewed and both marriage partners must agree to allow it to be opened for public viewing.

Ranger and Stephanie goes to a local safe house for the night. They loved each other with wanton abandonment because they knew their time was short. They could not get enough of each other because of the split coming.

The next morning after another round of loving and shower sex they fix breakfast and return to RangeMan.

Stephanie goes to the Bond Office and Stephanie and Connie make plans for their disappearances. Connie was going to leave a note on her desk stating that since she had been disowned that she was leaving town and did not want to be found.

Stephanie thought a break up at Pino's would work for her and Ranger since it was public and would keep the Burg talking for months.

Connie liked both ideas. Tomorrow Connie would have her bags packed and left in her car's back seat. She would have Ranger scramble the feed of Ranger picking up her bags. They would be taken to the safe house and those cameras would be scrambled as well. Stephanie's bags were picked up by Ranger when he picked her up in the morning. They would have the bags taken to the airport where a friend of Ranger has a charter jet to take them to Las Vegas and he was told the girls were going to go gambling. Ranger provided new identities and he provided both girls with credit cards in the new names and the addresses were P.O. Boxes

The next morning Ranger went to the safe house and they laid out the plans for the public confrontation. Connie would go to the airport in disguise and wait for Stephanie to get there. Connie chose to wait at the Sky Lounge.

At lunch time Ranger and Stephanie made their way to Pino's and placed their orders. Everything looked normal to outsiders. They were acting normal even to Lester and Hal who had joined them for lunch.

Ranger gave Stephanie a touch under the table and then Ranger made a snide remark about Stephanie needing more training as she was getting love handles and Stephanie went into Rhino Mode in a heartbeat.

Lester and Hal couldn't believe Ranger would humiliate her like that. But Stephanie laid into Ranger and then she threw a ring at him and told him the engagement was off and she never wanted to see or speak to him again.

Stephanie also yelled that she never wanted to speak to him again and she hoped it would drop dead and then walked out of the restaurant.

What Stephanie didn't hear was Ranger's explanation to the two men.

"Cuz, that was mean."  
"Giving me an STD from screwing Joe was mean too!" Ranger said loud enough to be heard.

"She hadn't seen Joe in several months."

"Not to mention she was the one who found Lula. Who is to say she did not kill Lula? I want no part of her so good riddance!"

Both Lester and Hal decided to leave well enough alone but that didn't sound like the Stephanie they knew but they also knew better than to cross Ranger.

Talk about a blank face. Ranger had a blank face but as soon as they left the restaurant they did not seen the hurt on Ranger's face to have to degrade Stephanie in public. But he knew it would keep her safer. But that meant lying to his own men but they soon would have their own hands full just staying alive.

Stephanie and Connie met at the airport (both in disguises) and they boarded the charter jet. The pilot was real nice and showed them where the refreshments were and then they left Trenton, New Jersey.

When they arrived at Las Vegas Stephanie called Ranger on the secure phone. Ranger told her that there was $500 on each card for gambling and they could pick up their tickets tomorrow afternoon by 1 PM and their flight would leave at 3 PM. It would take them to Midway. They would be picked up by a man named Perry Edens and he would fly them to the private island off of Kure Atoll.

After a long flight they arrived at the airport in Midway and it wasn't hard to spot Mr. Edens. He had on an uniform of a pilot with his name embroidered on the uniform.

"Ladies, Ranger told me I was to treat you like queens. We will be flying by helicopter to his island."

"Thank you, Mr. Edens."

"Just call me Perry. I was also told you could go back to your given name and to explain when we do come to town you should use the new names."

"Thank you, Perry. I am Stephanie and this is Connie."

"Do you two have any hobbies. The island can be boring without them?"

"I would love to learn to paint." Stephanie said.

"I love to read." Connie said.

"Then Mrs. Manoso we need to stop and get your supplies before we leave. Miss Connie, Ranger's study is full from ceiling to floor with books of all kinds."

"Show us the way, Perry."

Perry talked to a cab driver and they went to the hobby store and got supplies for Stephanie. Then they went back to the helicopter and they left for the island.

The view was breathtaking and the water was gorgeous.

Perry told them there was only two ways on and off the island. By helicopter or by boat. Ranger had a Yacht docked at the island and they could take it out once they got comfortable.

When they got to the island the house was shockingly beautiful. Perry said it had 10 bedrooms, 2 kitchens, 5 bathrooms and a caretaker's cottage. Stephanie and Connie were shocked at how roomy it was.

Perry also told them about all the security and handed each a card with all the codes they would need to know. The control center is at the caretaker's cottage. They could sun bathe if they liked because a ship would not come near the island.

Stephanie and Connie got settled in and Stephanie used the secure phone to call Ranger on his secure phone.

"We made it safely. How is the gossip mill?"

"Babe, you are a genius at distractions. Trenton thinks we are over for real. I did talk to Eddie and they think they have a lead but it is too soon to tell if it will pan out. But it seems as if a skip you brought in might be behind it. Remember Josh Kittle?"

"Yes. He was also one of Lula's tricks and his fingerprints were on her keys. But he is missing and when you left town Vinnie has to do his own skip bonding. I doubt they will find him and I won't offer unless things gets out of hand."

"Ranger, I love you."

"Babe, I have never loved you more."

"Your house is beautiful."

"OUR house is beautiful."

"Ranger, I can't believe yet that we actually got married."

"Me either. You are not sorry are you?"

"With a sex god for a husband? Are you crazy?"

"Crazy about you but not crazy for the act that got us both to commit at the same time and to make it legal."

"I better let you go. I love both you and Carlos. But that is one love triangle that I won't mind at all."

"Hmm does that mean we have our own threesome?"

"NO! You keep Ranger away from my bed. My marriage license says I am married to Ricardo Carlos Manoso and I heard he would kill anyone who would try to interfere with that."

"You are right, Mrs. Manoso. I DON'T SHARE!"

"Bye, Carlos. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

"Is Connie alright?"

"Yes. She loves your library."

"What are you going to do to pass the time?"

"I am going to take up painting. I never had time at home."

"Hope you don't get bored."

"Thinking about you will help keep my grounded. Carlos, please try not to get shot."

"It is still quiet here but it is getting warmer every day."

"Is Hector getting good intel?"

"Yes, seems as if the Rosolli Family has stored a lot of ammunition in their underground bunker on the Burke compound. Including AK47 guns and ammo. Hector has stocked us up as well to the limit of our permits so we are doing fine here."

"How many skips are out there?"

"No one is skipping so I know that the feud is simmering."

"Keep me updated and I opened the email we talked about so you can write me there."

"OK. I know I need to let you go but doing that scares me."

"You are in more danger than I am."

"I promise to stay as safe as possible."

"Good bye, my love."

"Good bye, I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too, Carlos."

Stephanie blew him a kiss and Ranger returned the kiss.

They hang up.

Stephanie goes to find Connie. She was in the library and engrossed in a book.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"I am going to check the kitchen will you be alright?"

"Yes. I love the peace and quiet of this island."

"I will be back."

Stephanie went to the kitchen and found a fully stocked refrigerator. She made a sandwich and sliced some cucumbers.

BACK IN TRENTON:

Eddie was running Josh Kittle through their system and it turned up no new clues as to where he is. No sign of any relatives in the area. No job, and no set address. He was living with friends with no given address.

Eddie decided to try Ranger's search system.

"Ranger could you run Josh Kittle through your search system and see what you turn up. I can not find no relatives in the area and no job and no set address. He is supposed to be living with friends but no given address?"

"Sure Eddie. What is the word on the Families?"

"They are gearing up for war."

"What are they trying to prove?"

"Seems as if the Gilman's tried to horn in on the drug trade of the Rosolli's. It is all over a three block area."

"What have they been saying about Connie missing?"

"They filed a missing person report on her. Vinnie is fit to be tied because he has to do all the paperwork and pick up the skips too."

"Why doesn't he use Joyce Barnhardt?"

"Joyce wants a 20% cut and not the 10% Stephanie was getting."

"Steep jump. I will fax the search over to your private phone number when it is done."

"Any word on Stephanie?"  
"Don't know and don't care. I don't need her kind leave her for Joe."

"Joe got sent to James Penitentiary in Bismark, North Dakota under an assumed name."

"Is he safe?"

"If he keeps his mouth shut."

"What grounds are you holding him on?"

"Joe signed a voluntary confinement to keep him safe. We have nothing to connect him to Lula's murder. After he left Lula he went to St. Francis Hospital because there was a head on collision on a back road and both drivers were taken there but both died before being interrogated. He is innocent."

"Good to know."

"Ranger, there are some rumblings in the underground what have you heard?"

"Eddie, tell the Chief that he needs to notify the National Guard they will be needed shortly. The Rosolli family and the Gilman Family is getting ready for all out war. The Rosolli Family is stockpiling guns and ammo at the Burke compound including AK47 guns and ammo. The Gilman Family has talked to Cripps for LA to help them keep their drug territory intact."

"Ranger, there has to be a way to stop this."

"We need to find it real quick. Before this town implodes on itself." Ranger hangs up.

Hector is talking to some of his informants and they have told him that the rumors are that Gilman Family have sent Terri to Europe. She is out of the US Jurisdiction.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

It was around 3 am and two blocks off of Stark Street an explosion rips through an SUV. Two black males are blown to bits and the police find bits and pieces of AK47's in the SUV. The van is registered to Jose Rodriguez from Los Angeles.

The police investigation showed that the Cripps came into town and tried to infiltrate the Rosolli Family and someone tipped them off that they were actually LA Cripps sent by the Gilman Family. And the fight was on. The two men in the SUV had not been in town two days before they were taken out.

Retaliation is the name of the game in mob wars. So the police are trying to keep an eye on everything and everybody.

The overnight shift has become real dangerous if you are a cop. You are a sitting target because you have to obey the law and the bad guys can become sniper happy.

Within a month five of Trenton's PD cars were shot at but none of the officers were injured. The war is still on simmer but then an Uncle of Junior Burke wound up in the ER because he had been poisoned and he spent four days in ICU but he succumbed to the poison. Now the fight is really on because this was a deliberate act. It feels like retaliation. But the Gilmans have let it be known that they did not have anything to do with the poisoning.

The next week it was rainy outside and it was like all holy hell broke loose. There were sniper shots taken at Gilman vehicles and the Gilman's were shooting back not caring that innocent people were getting caught in the cross fire. Six civilians were wounded and 2 were serious.

The FBI came into town and started hauling people from both families into for interrogations. A total of 24 people from both families were arrested including both head of the families.

Ranger made arrangements to meet with both heads of the families in the jail because the judge refused to grant bail for any of the family members hoping to contain the problem.

First Ranger met with the Gilman's. "Mr. Gilman, I don't care about your business but because of your fight with the Rosolli's you have put innocent people in danger. Because of your actions you have ran Connie Rosolli out of town due to having so many death threats. Not to mention Stephanie Plum was also threatened. What did these two girls ever do to you? Neither endangered your businesses but yet you put out contracts on them."

"Ranger, our family did not put out any contracts. If any one in MY family did so they did so on their own and they will be dealt with extremely harshly. Please tell Connie and Stephanie they do not have to fear my family. Now Joe

Morelli is another story. That son-of-a-bitch is dead if I ever find him. I have told Terri that I will disown her if I ever hear of her seeing him again. I would not like to do this but that piece of garbage sold us out!"

"Mr. Gilman, you need to talk to your family but the main problem is you are the one who brought in the LA Cripps! Damn man, you know as well as I do they are the most violent gang around and you deliberately brought that into our town. I am sorry but I feel like you want an all out turf war. You are willing to kill innocent people and police officers to win this turf war. Well, as owner of RangeMan security I have decided to withdrawn our security services to anyone who is related to both the families. While it may cost us money in the long run. I love my men and I WILL NOT RISK THEIR LIVES SO YOU TWO FAMILIES CAN HAVE A CHILDISH TIT FOR TAT WAR! YOU ARE NOT TWO YEARS OLD!"

"I understand your position, Ranger. I will promise you that I will talk to my lawyer and have him talk to my family and see if there isn't some compromise we can reach to stop the violence."

"Thank you Mr. Gilman. As for Terri. Why have you waited so long to put a stop to her relationship with Joe Morelli?"

"I kept thinking she would outgrow him."

"Mr. Gilman, don't you realize you and your family could have prevented all this by putting a stop to Morelli's brain washing years ago? Your own actions are the same as those of Jim Jones years ago. You allowed her to be brain washed for your own benefits. Is that really how you love your daughter? She was a piece of property to be used just so you could get information out of Morelli? I would suggest you have Terri committed and have her deprogrammed to undo the damage you and your version of family have done to her. Do this because you love her and let her get help to see true love should be. Then maybe just maybe Terri can begin to learn what happiness is but right now the only thing you are showing her is pure selfishness. I actually feel sorry for her. She is a broken woman and her own father is the one who CHOSE to create her this way! I hope I never run into you again."

Ranger left the conference room and left Mr. Gilman sitting in stunned silence. The armed guard was stoic but never let on he heard a thing.

Later that day Ranger met with Mr. Rosolli.

"Mr. Rosolli, I have talked to Mr. Gilman and now I will have my say with you. You can put a stop to this turf war you and the Gilmans have started. You hired the sniper who killed 2 people when you open fired on the Gilman's. You will be charged with 2 counts of premeditated murder and 4 counts of attempted murder. If your so called turf worth spending your life behind bars? Not to mention it was your actions and those of the Gilmans that caused your daughter to leave town just so she can be safe? How is that love when you set your own daughter up to be murdered by your rival? Tell me isn't there enough drugs out there for you to promote that you can't share territory with the Gilman's? Do you honestly think the FBI or the National Guard who are on standby will actually give a damn about a low life like your family? I will tell you the same thing I told Mr. Gilman. As CEO of RangeMan I will withdraw all my security from your family and its relatives. I WILL NOT PUT MY MEN'S LIVES ON THE LINE FOR SCUM LIKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. You and your family needs to grow up and start learning to compromise like adults and stop acting like you are two years old. Considering you will be spending the rest of your life as will Mr. Gilman in prison maybe Trenton can finally become a decent city again. This turf war only leaves carnage behind. Just because you are so selfish and arrogant that you don't worry about anything or anybody but yourself and what you want. I will talk to Connie and offer to get her a new identity and move her elsewhere if she likes. Like I told Mr. Gilman if this is your version of love then I don't want to see how you would treat your own flesh and blood if you hated them! Guard take this scum back to his cell. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as the rest of the human beings."

Ranger walked out of the room and went to the warden's office. "Warden, can I have a copy of those recordings for my records?"

"Sure Ranger. You know if we had talked to them like that someone would have tried to fire us for disrespecting their rights."

"Warden, I just hope this stops the fighting between the two families. My worry is how do we get the Cripps out of this town. Not just the ones who recently came into it but the ones who grew up here. We can't kill them all but I intend to find a way to curtail their actions so they won't hold so much power."

"I hope you can find a way, Ranger."

"Warden, what are we going to do about Joe Morelli?"

"He has been offered a chance to have plastic surgery so no one will recognize him and he will be put in the witness protection program because he is an innocent person."

"Then maybe Trenton will survive this ordeal after all."

Ranger left and went back to RangeMan and he doubled the patrols to be on the safe side for both the town and his men.

But the thing that was the most important to Ranger was getting Stephanie back home with him every night.

A WEEK LATER:

Trenton's streets have been quiet. The TV and newspaper reports have made a big deal about how corrupt both the Gilman and the Rosolli Families have become and when all the noise died down a total of 54 people were arrested and both Families were made to look like fools. Both families power was severely reduced to the point they were ineffective any more.

Once the town was quiet again. Ranger decided it was time to go fetch his wife. Ranger left RangeMan in Tank's hands and Jim, his corporate pilot, flew him to Midway and Perry picked him up at the airport.

Perry had kept his arrival a secret. But he had brought Connie a secret as well. Perry flew him to the island and of course the noise of the helicopter stirred Stephanie's curiousity. She went outside to check on Perry since she knew he had left earlier.

She walked out the patio door and she froze.

They coming up the path was Ranger. She must be dreaming! She watched him take a few steps more and she ran out the door and almost knocked him off his feet she jumped into his arms and screamed his name."

Ranger grabbed her and kissed her senseless or was he the one who was senseless without her?

Finally they broke off the kiss. Mainly because neither one could breathe any more.

"Is it over?"

"I believe so. It had been quiet long enough that I wanted my wife home with me." Ranger offered her the black box holding her wedding rings. Are you ready to be Mrs. Manoso again?"

"Yes!" Ranger gave her another kiss but this one was quicker.

"Babe, I also brought Connie a surprise."

"You did?"

"It will probably surprise you because I did not see it coming either. Hal wants to be Connie's bodyguard. He is in love with her and wants her to get to know him before they turn it into a relationship if Connie is willing."

"Ranger, Connie is already in love with Hal. We had a lot of time to talk and Connie said she did not want to go back to Trenton but if she didn't then she would never get to see Hal again."

"Guess I am surprised at that. But maybe Hal can relocate to one of the other cities or maybe I will finally get to open another office and put Hal in control of that one. That way Connie won't have to face her last name being held against her especially if they marry and her name would change."

"Where is Hal, anyway?"

"He is helping Perry bring the bags and supplies to the house."

"Can I go see him? I know where Connie is hiding right now."

"Come on, Babe. Let's go have some fun."

"Later, Batman. Right now I want to be sneaky."

"Then let's get sneaky together."

Ranger took her hand and led her to where Hal was.

Stephanie ran to meet Hal and he swung her around and told her he was glad to see her.

Stephanie snuck Hal into the house and showed Hal what room Connie was in.

Hal snuck into the room and just stood there watching the love of his life engrossed in a book. He slipped up beside her and said, "Connie, I came to see you."

Connie looked up in shock until it registered it was Hal.

She started crying and put her arms around his neck.

"I missed you. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Hal kissed her and held her close.

"Darling, I asked Ranger to let me come so I could tell you I love you. I don't want to live alone for the rest of my life. Would you honor me with your presence in my life?"

"Hal, I will take you as long as you want me in your life."

"Then guess you are stuck with me."

Hal kissed her and Connie kissed him back. They were in their own world.

There was so much loving going on all four of them could have cared less about food. Both couples spent the rest of the day in the bedroom playing love's games and making each other happy.

The next morning Ranger fixed breakfast and he had on a pair of hip-hugger sleep pants. Stephanie was watching his muscles ripple as he moved.

"I missed you my Cuban Sex God."

"I missed you more. I never had so many hand jobs and cold showers in my life."

Stephanie laughed at him.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"You are are going to think personal problem you keep staring at me like that."

"Breakfast first and I will abuse you for desert."

"Promise?"

"Guaranteed."

Hal and Connie came into the room. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bagels, cream cheese and omelets."

"Ranger, can I borrow the copter after breakfast?"

"Borrow the copter?"

"Yes, Connie and I have decided we want to get married and they don't have a waiting period in Hawaii."

"Why don't we all go and we will take the Yacht and then afterwards we will take a ride out in the ocean and you can start your honeymoon on the ocean."

"I like that idea" Connie said.

"What about a wedding dress?" Stephanie asked.

"How about we take the Yacht to the main island and then there are plenty of shops and far more pretty places to do it with."

"It is up to you, Sweety."

"Hal, I don't care as long as I am with you."

"OK, I vote for taking the Yacht because we can't all fit in the helicopter."

"We could if you flew it."

"Yeah, but I can keep my hands on Connie more if we took the Yacht. You have no idea how long I have wanted this lady."

"Hal, how did I miss that?"

"Because I took a page from Stephanie and Ranger and ran!"

"Yes but Connie I never knew you gave me a second look."

"Because I didn't think you would want someone like me since I was in a mob family."

Hal pulled her close and looked into her eyes. Connie if you can love a ex-mercenary then I can love a mob princess."

"I love you regardless of your past."

"As much as I love you and don't care who you are related to."

"OK, folks lets head to the main island for a wedding." Ranger said.

The Captain of the Yacht took a very scenic route to Wailuku Beach. It is one of the prettiest beach in Hawaii. It took longer to go by water than by helicopter. But the views were worth it.

The four person party went to get the license. Once they had that Ranger had a couple favors pulled in and got a local minister to meet them on the beach and perform the ceremony.

Ranger chose to have lunch at Ferrara's Bar e Ristorante. You can get both American and Hawaiian food. It was Ranger's gift to the newlyweds.

They went back to the Yacht and Ranger told the Captain to take their time getting back to the island. Ranger broke out the fishing equipment and Connie got to go deep sea fishing and she hooked a marlin and with Hal's help she landed it. She was so excited. Hal told her they would have it mounted as a reminder of their wedding day.

Finally they reached the island and docked. Hal and Connie went to Connie's room which was on a different floor than Stephanie and Ranger's room so each couple had total peace and quiet.

Ranger got up early and went into the gym for his morning routine. After a 5 mile run and 30 minutes of Cardio Ranger went to take a shower. He was halfway through his shower when Stephanie decided to join him. That led to the water ending up going cold before they were done.

Ranger fixed breakfast and he smiled at Stephanie.

"When do you want to go home?"

"Whenever you think it is safe for us girls."

"I will check with Tank to see how things are going."

"Ranger, what about Connie?"

"What about Connie?"

"She doesn't have a job. She will be living with Hal at RangeMan won't she?"

"Yes she will."

"Can't we train her to work at RangeMan? Beside you want to train me to help you so then she could take my old job."

Ranger pulled her close. "Babe, I love your loving side. I will offer her the job then leave it up to her."

"Thank you, my love."

"Hmm, I love those heady love tones you use. Makes me want to take you to the bedroom again."

Stephanie put her arms around his neck.

"Ranger will ever get tired or making love to each other?"

"Maybe in 50 years but I sure hope not."

Ranger kissed her and smiled at her.

"I hope I never get tired of saying, "I love you, Mrs. Manoso."

"I hope you do not get tired of saying because I will never get tired of saying it."

About an hour later Hal and Connie came down to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Riley?"

"You mean I am not dreaming?"

"No, Connie. You really did marry that hunk of a man."

"Watch who you are calling a "hunk".

"Chill Ranger! Hal is a good looking man but you are still my Cuban Sex God! Chill I permanently chose you over all other men."

Ranger kissed Stephanie. "Babe, you will never know how much feeling this relaxed, this loved and this happy means to us broken men."

"You, two, are broken but Connie and I will love you forever."

"Connie, as I told you last night. I almost didn't ask to come but I will be forever grateful I did."

"I would have never believed when I left Trenton in disgrace that I would be this happy, I would find the love of my life and that I actually feel capable of going back to Trenton and not even care what the fallout is."

Ranger fixed their breakfast and he brought up the job offer for Connie.

"Connie, Stephanie brought up a thought. I want to train her to take over my job in case I am not available. I need someone to take over her job. Would you be interested?"

"I will have to ask my husband. Not sure what he wants his wife doing."

"Connie, my love, your husband likes the idea. That way I can smooch you any time I want plus you will have a building full of men to protect you."

"Think about it Connie. Hal, are you and Connie going to live at RangeMan?"

"We will until we can find our own house."

"Can we afford a house right now?"

Hal smiled at Connie. "There is something you don't know about me, my love. All of us RangeMan guys who were mercenaries are millionaires. So yes, we can afford our own home."

Connie was in shock.

"You did not even ask for a prenup!"

"I don't need one. I know you are honest and would not take advantage of me."

"Stephanie, did you know about this?"

"I learned about it real early in Ranger and my friendship. The money never really meant anything to me. We did not have a prenup either which means they fully trust us heart, body, souls and pocketbooks."

Ranger spent some time in his office and talked to Tank. Trenton had quieted down. Seems as if the war had the wind taken out of their sails. The grand total of people arrested by Trenton PD, FBI, and the FTA were 62 people and in the interviews found out that two people of the Gilman family were involved in Lula's murder. They did it to try to gain Family favors. Joe was innocent totally. His only crime was dating Lula in the process.

Vinnie closed the Bond's Office. Harry the Hammer sent Vinnie out of state for his own safety.

Tank suggested that Ranger buy the Office and put Stephanie and Connie in charge. Connie already has the permits to write the bonds. Stephanie could run the Office and use RangeMen to do the skips until they could find the right bounty hunter to do the low level skips. Or use the new hires for the low level skips and let them work themselves up to the higher bond skips.

Ranger liked that idea but he wanted to run the idea by Stephanie.

"Tank, don't tell the guys but Hal is off of the market."

"Did he marry a Hawaiian girl?"

"No. He asked to come along with me because he was in love with Connie and he wanted to tell her personally."

"Hal married Connie?"

"Yesterday."

"Man that is great! I knew he was fascinated by her but not to that extent."

"He is so happy. But then so am I because Stephanie and I married before She left town."

"Come on, Ranger! You never told any of us about that."

"If we had then the blow up at Pino's would not have been believable!"

"You actually got married!"

"We were married when we staged that fight."

"You sneaky bastard!"

Ranger laughed at Tank.

"Come on Bro. Wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

"Yeah, but I would have let you in on it."

"Like when you kept your break up from Lula? Two months? Really, Tank?"

"OK. I get your point. Before I forget it. We got the bill for Lula's funeral and I authorized its payment this morning."

"Was it a decent funeral?"

"Yes. They were going to cremate her because she had no family and a lot of the Merry Men went and they were her casket guards."

"Thanks, Tank. This will be important to Stephanie but she has not asked yet."

"All four of us will be home tomorrow evening."

"I will be glad to see you all."

"Thanks for your help Tank for all your help."

"My pleasure, Boss."

Ranger went on the look out for Stephanie.

He found her on the balcony of their bedroom.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I was a little bit down."

"Why?"

"Ranger, I forgot all about Lula in this mess. She has no family. Who buried her?"

Ranger chuckled.

"Babe, Tank and I were just talking about it on the phone. Lula had a beautiful funeral and the Merry Men were her casket guards as if she had a military burial. Tank paid for the funeral out of RangeMan money as our gift to her for helping solve this war situation.

Stephanie turned to him.

"You never fail to amaze me, Ranger. Your Bad-Ass persona has such a soft inner soul. If you were as bad your mind has led you to believe you are Lula getting buried would have never crossed your mind. You better watch out Mr. Bad-Ass you are getting soft."

Ranger stepped up to her.

"No Babe. I am not getting soft thanks to you I have finally become human again. I never thought that would be possible after my past. I have you to Thank for that. I actually love feeling normal for a change. Makes my life feel lighter and fantastically happy!"

"Watch it, Mr. Manoso, or you just might catch yourself smiling and crack that blank face of yours."

"Even that is getting to be fun. I spent so many years running from my emotions but now smiling because of your love makes me want to smile all the more."

Ranger pulled her to his chest.

"I have no control when it comes to you. I have used women before but not one of them ever created a craving I could not walk away from but from day one it was as if I had to have you. Even when I was fighting myself over those feelings. Now we are married I still crave you, your personality, your smile, your body and I hope this craving never ever goes away."

"Wow! A long speech for Ranger but see I keep telling you that you are a split personality. That speech came from Carlos not Ranger. How long has it been since Carlos got to control Ranger? It is not a sign of weakness to love another person. With the right person it will make you stronger in both your business because you can empathize with your clients. In your private life your inner core is happier and it alters what even angers you."

"I knew you were amazing but I did not ever expect all this in the most gorgeous package I ever met in my life."

"Now you are beginning to see just how gorgeous I think you are."

Ranger smiled a 1,000 watt smile at her.

"Mrs. Manoso. I have a question for you. What would you think if I bought the Bond's Office and let you and Connie run it and change the name to RangeMan Bonding?"

Stephanie's face registered total shock.

"Would Vinnie even sell it to you?"

"Harry, the Hammer moved Vinnie clear out of town and the Office is closed. But this way you would still be under our Insurance for health benefits and you and Connie can make it a legit business."

"I like the idea. Who would be the bounty hunter though?"

"All new hires for RangeMan would be the bounty hunters and they they could work their way up to higher bond skips or until they found their niche at RangeMan, itself."

"We need to ask Connie and Hal before we decide."

"Let's go find them."

Ranger took her hand and led her to Connie's room.

Ranger knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was Hal's voice who issued the command.

"Hal, Ranger has an idea but he needs yours and Connie's view on it first."

"Sit down. What is up Boss?"

"Hal. Harry, the Hammer, has closed the Bond Office. My suggestion is RangeMan buys the business and we open it up under the RangeMan banner. Connie could write the bonds and all new hires would be the bounty hunters and they can work their way up to higher bond skips or find another niche at RangeMan to work up to."

"I like the idea. What about you, Honey?"

"I like the idea by making it under the RangeMan banner the street criminals know not to mess with Stephanie and I because we are being protected by RangeMan and they wouldn't want to tangle with them."

"Good point." Ranger said. "Are you willing to work for me, Connie?"

"Better than working for Vinnie. At least if you get out of line Steph can help me set you straight and no more hanky panky in the office."

"Not with animals any way. Not sure about me and her."

Connie laughed.

"I just might have to use the office for that myself. I can't keep my hands off Hal either."

Ranger let out a chuckle.

"Who would have thought at our ages we would be spending so much time thinking about being horny?"

"I thought men thought about that all the time?" Stephanie said.

"No, Babe. When we were "Younger" we spent our time trying to find a willing female to show our prowess to. Those days was about perfecting our performance. Now that we both have found a girl we can't live without. She knows our prowess so now it trying to fine enough time to enjoy her and still get our work done. Just not enough hours in the day for enjoyment!"

"Then let's get out of here and get on with starting our "Married" lives and live it to the fullest. Want to join me?"

"Don't play with fire, Babe."

"It is alright as you and you alone hold the match to start the flame with."

Hal spoke up. "Steph, I agree with you let's go home and let's go enjoy life and stop hiding like we are criminals or something. Let's go shout it from the rooftops that we are happy and plan on enjoying it."

All four left within the hour to make the long trip back to Trenton, New Jersey.

It was chaos when they got back and the Merry Men realized they had been duped along with a whole city. But it was a good surprise! Plus they got a new sister to love. Everyone was happy for Hal and Connie.

Hal showed Connie his apartment and carried her over the thresh hold in true bridal style. They did not surface for the rest of the day. Let them wear themselves out and enjoy married life before work begins again.

Ranger and Stephanie did some enjoyment themselves. Ella brought them their supper and she was so happy for them that she made Carlos his Vanilla Caramel Flan and Stephanie her Pineapple Upside Down Cake.

Three days later John Kincaid, RangeMan's lawyer, brings the paperwork to Ranger and they discuss the proposal and Ranger agrees to the terms. RangeMan now owns Vincent Plum Bonds Office. Stephanie Manoso was listed as the owner and Connie was listed as the bond writer.

Stephanie was there when the papers were signed and it felt good to know that she would not be the one rolling in garbage any more. She could keep her car intact and still enjoy her life.

Ranger set up a meeting between Stephanie and Connie with an interior decorator to remodel the Office. Connie liked the idea of a decent office for a change.

It felt strange to have people of Trenton talking good about her rather than running her down. Even Stephanie's Mom seemed to like the fact she was not chasing skips any more.

Ranger got word that Joe was relocated to Montana and they got him a job as a game warden. He loved being outdoors and he was enjoying the true freedom he felt.

Terri Gilman was committed to a mental hospital. The Gilman family did put her through a deprogramming therapy and Terri just couldn't stand to lose the fact that Joe used her and she finally committed suicide when she was let out of the hospital. She left a note stating that life was not living without Joe in it. She took too many sleeping pills and was alone when she died. It took four days for her body to be found.

Stephanie and Connie had a framed picture of Lula hung in the office. They wanted to share their lives with her.

The new office was well received and with the RangeMan's name attached to it the Office served a higher caliber of clients and things seemed more peaceful. A combination of Ranger's name and Ranger's influences not to mention the higher caliber of clients the Office was more serene. Less rift-raft means less stress in the daily routine.

SIX MONTHS AFTER THE OFFICE OPENS:

Connie was at the office when Stephanie came in and Connie was surprised at Stephanie's countenance.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes. I just can not seem to get woke up this morning."

"Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"I did sleep well. I just don't feel well but can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe it is a bug going around."

"I will check with Dr. Terpstra and see if I can get in."

Two hours later Dr. Terpstra's receptionist called and said they just had a cancellation. Stephanie said she would take it. She left to go get it checked out.

Connie was worried because Stephanie seemed unstable on her feet so she called Ranger and sent him to check on her in case she needed a driver to get home safe.

Ranger pulled up to the doctor's office. Stephanie was still sitting in the reception room.

"Babe, Connie said you were not feeling well."

"Ranger. I feel wiped out but can't pinpoint why."

"I had Tank drop me off so I will drive you where ever you want to go."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too, Mrs. Manoso."

"Mrs. Manoso."

They both follow the nurse who weighs her, takes her temperature, blood pressure and oxygen saturation rate.

They are led into an examination room. The doctor came in and started asking questions. The doctor asked about her periods and Stephanie told him she was still having them but the flow was lower. She only needed a pad not both a pad and tampon. The doctor asked some other questions. He asked Stephanie for a urine sample and a blood sample.

Stephanie used their restroom and gathered the urine sample. She returned the cup to the nurse.

Stephanie laid back down on the table. One look told her that her condition did not look good. Ranger was scared. His eyes showed it. She was scared too but she did not know why.

The doctor came back into the room and told her he needed to do a pelvic exam. Stephanie agreed and when the doctor was done he sat on his little movable stool and made some notes.

"Mrs. Manoso. I think I know why you are feeling so weak. It is called "Morning sickness."

"But I haven't missed any periods!"

"Some women don't. But my guess is you are about 4 months pregnant."

"Pregnant?

Ranger was in shock beyond words! He was speechless!

"This nausea and weakness is almost over for you. I think we need to do an ultrasound. Any objections?"

"No objections."

The doctor left the room and sent the nurse in to do the Ultrasound.

"Ranger, what are we going to do?"

Ranger stood beside her.

"Love this baby. I won't leave you because of it if that is what is worrying you. I will love this baby because it will be part of you and me."

The nurse brought in the machine and did the Ultrasound on Stephanie's stomach. Stephanie and Ranger watch the screen and the nurse asks if they want to know the sex. They said they did. The nurse took a deep breath and said "Congratulations it is ...a...boy"

"I am going to have a son."  
"Ranger. I AM THE ONE HAVING THE BABY. YOU ARE THE FATHER, REMEMBER?"

Ranger looked blank faced at her. "Babe, I know but now I get to help raise this one."

"Guess we need to start thinking of names so we don't have to just say "Baby" or "It".

"We have time for that. I am so happy. Thanks to Connie worrying about you I got to be a part of all this!"

Stephanie chuckled at his reaction.

"Ranger, I am glad you are not mad at me."

"Why? Isn't a child a symbol of our love we have together?"

"Yes."

"You may sit up now" the nurse told Stephanie. The doctor will be in with you shortly."

The doctor came into the room.

"If your bleeding gets worse let me know but you seem to be healthy and the baby is healthy as well. Don't over extend yourself but stay active.

Ranger and Stephanie go to Pino's then back to the office. Connie noticed the still shocked look on both their faces.

"How serious is it?"

"Life changing." Stephanie said. "I am carrying Carlos's son."

"You are pregnant?"

"Four months. And it is a boy."

Connie grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I am so happy for you two."

"I am in shock. I always thought I would know when it happened but I didn't."

"Does it matter when it happened or be happy that it happened at all?"

"You are right, Connie."

"How do you feel, Ranger?"

"Actually I am ecstatic. I did not get to see Julie grow up so now I get to be there for it all. Plus I will have a son to carry on my name."

"Well don't tell Hal just yet but I found out this morning that I am pregnant too. Except mine is only a couple weeks along."

"Then once again we will get through this together." Ranger said.

"Hal will be ecstatic because he was told at a young age that he could never have children due to having mumps settle in his testicles."

"Hal won't think I cheated on him will he?"

"No, besides he trusts you too much to believe that."

"How about I have Ella to make a special meal tonight and you and Hal can join us. That way we can help him if he has any doubts."

"Stephanie, can you believe this is happening to us?"

Stephanie looked over at Lula's picture and smiled.

"Yes, I can. Lula will watch over us both. At least on the other side neither you or I will have to worry about being happy about it when we knew Lula couldn't have any. This way she keep an eye over all of us."

"You are right." Connie said.

That night Ella made the supper and took it up to 7th floor. Ella had made them steak, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, green beans, a salad and yeast rolls.

I know not Ranger's normal meal but he wanted Connie and Stephanie to have a top of the line meal.

Ella made a cake and used blue tinted cream filling in between layers of sponge cake. Ranger's request.

Hal took Connie up to the 7th floor and Ranger let them in.

"Come on in, folks."

Stephanie and Connie plated the food and called the men to the table.

Hal still did not expect a thing.

The evening went well and they were laughing and enjoying the time together.

Stephanie served up the sponge cake. Hal still did not get the hint.

"Hal, are you really this dense" Stephanie asked him.

"Dense about what?"

Stephanie handed him a cigar like they pass out when a baby is born with a blue cigar band."

Hal looked at Connie with a question in his eyes.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, dear. But only about a month's worth."

Hal grabbed Connie and hugged her tight.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning. Hal, Sweety, the cigar is for Stephanie and Ranger. They are expecting also but theirs will be sooner than ours. Stephanie is four months pregnant."

Hal turned to look at Ranger and Stephanie.

"Congratulations. I am happy for you. But I am in shock right now. I was told I could never have kids."

Ranger looked at him and said. "Hal, did you ever have it checked out to find out if the doctor was right or wrong?"

"Doctors would not lie about things like that."

Ranger just shook his head.

"Halford Daniel Morris! For one they didn't know a lot back then. Two: you always get a second opinion!"

Hal still had a hold on Connie.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Dear. I have an appointment with my OB/GYN for next week. Would you like to come?"

"Yes, YES! Sorry I am in shock. I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"Hal. You know we have always been honest with each other. Do you think because of what you have believed all your life that I cheated on you to have this baby?"

"God, no, Connie!"

"That was my first thought and I asked Stephanie about it and she told me you would never think that either."

"Honey, this is the best gift you have ever given me. No, I think it is a gift from God for the both of us. I love you and I know you would not cheat on me."

Connie kissed him.

"It is too soon to know what we will be having but if it is a girl can I name her after Lula?"

"Yes! It was her murder that made me decide to tell you I was in love with you. I didn't want to lose you without you ever knowing how I felt."

"Thank you, Sweety. You ready to go home now?"

"Oh wait a minute! My apartment is not big enough for a baby!"

Ranger again shook his head.

"Then find that house or better yet have it built to your specifications. Save Cloud Nine for when the baby gets here but for now you have time to prepare for the arrival. Babe and I had our preparation time cut short because we just found out today about our Baby. Get busy Hal!"

They all laughed and Hal escorted Connie back to their apartment.

After Hal and Connie left Ranger smiled at Stephanie.

"That poor boy didn't ever realize we are having a boy."

"Hal, is in shock so let it soak in then he will realize it."

Ranger and Stephanie went to bed and they were happier than they ever could imagine.

Epilogue:

Ranger and Stephanie had a healthy baby boy which weighed 8 pounds 2 ounces. He was 24 inches long (he took after his father) and he had his mother's blue eyes. He came into the world in a hurry. It only took Stephanie 3 hours of labor thanks to all the exercises Bobby invented for her.

Hal and Connie had a baby girl. They named her Miriam (which was Lula's real name) Michelle Morris. She weighed 6 pounds 5 ounces, She was 20 inches long but Connie had 12 hours of labor. But mother and baby are doing fine. There was a DNA test done for Connie's fear Hal wouldn't believe her even though Hal never doubted her. Miriam is the product of Connie and Hal's love for each other.

RangeMan has actually become a softer company and when it changed the company exploded with new customers. It has grown so much since the double wedding that RangeMan is building two new buildings to better cover Trenton and the town is thrilled and promotes their friends every chance they get.

Joe? No one knows his new name in Trenton but Joe actually found his niche in life. He loves his new job and he has his pick of women there too. Who knows how to stop his playboy ways? There has to be some woman that will tame that beast but he is happy the way things are just the way it is.

A/N: Hope you like my little fictional story but always remember there is a special someone for you. They may not be a Ranger or a Hal but when you find that special connection please don't walk or runaway. He will give you something people may not get a second chance at, TRUE LOVE! I had that once. It lasted for 43 years. Will I get a second chance at that? Only God knows and I will wait on HIM!


End file.
